dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil
The 10th Installment and The Season 1 Finale of Dragon Rap Battles features Sigmund Freud and Dr. Phil to see who is the better therapist, along their way Freud faces 3 crazy patients from Modern (Lindsay Lohan) , History (Ted Bundy), and Fiction (The Joker). The Battle Dr. Phil: Welcome everybody, I'm your host Dr. Phil, and today's episode is gonna be a thrill for i'm battling against this dream god and his name you may ask is Sigmund Fraud! This ain't for kids; kindly ask them out of the room, cause by her own father, Anna was sexually abused. Now coming to my show is something I would admire, but his raps will fall more than The Austrian Empire! Sigmund Freud: This is gonna be worse than your time with Spears I bet if Oprah was here, you'd be running in fear! You basically go out and tell people they're fat, cause your raps are worse than your dialouge with Shaq. Your not Mcgraw! Cause I don't see the MC, Cause your the worst, when it comes to therapy! Now i'm curious about those 3 curtains on the stage, Tell me about those, for i'm sure to be amazed. Dr. Phil: Well these stages star some crazy additions One's modern, one's history, and one's complete fiction. I was gonna do this after your rap defeat but lets have fun with this, DJ please change the beat. (DJ Changes beat) Thank you very much DJ; Now back to our show. Let's start with something modern that everybody knows I interviewed her mother, young lady please come on, Mr. Freud, allow me to introduce Lindasy Lohan! Lindsay Lohan: Thanks Phil, but i'm sure to win this rap game my disses will bring him some Labor Pains. Get a Clue Freud! You can't get an answer, You spit no words due to your jaw cancer! I'm a Mean Girl, there's no way i'll be fearing ya! I had better life journeys in India! Why don't you go back in that phone booth with Bill & Ted, Whle I drop Friendly Fire and cover you in red! Sigmund Freud: Better get my Machete and prepare for a stab, but I instead, I demand you go back to rehab! I came for Confession for a teenage drama queen, but instead all I get is a female Charlie Sheen. Just My Luck! You're into neckless robbery, in prison blabbling nothing but InAPPropriate Comedy! Jason and Rebecca Black make a better Freaky Friday, Your 15 minutes is up, so you better hit the highway! Dr. Phil: That was great Sig, but you still need to learn, Now lets turn back the clock and give history a turn, head to Raiford Prison, where things aren't so sunny Allow me to introduce the necrophile named, Ted Bundy Ted Bundy: It's the coldest hearted son you'll ever meet, telling James Dobson to Focus on the Family. I hear you like to focus on your Seduction Therapy, well maybe we'll dicuss this through some pathology. then again, why talk to an old Bilbo Baggins, when instead you could "talk" in my Volkswagen. I'm the modern Jack the Ripper, I give true pain, while you just advertise people to try out cocaine. Sigmund Freud: Take a seat Ted, you'll find this quite shocking, cause your arrest all starting with a traffic stopping. You tricked people into thinking that your so handsome, when your not even approved by Charles Manson. I would ask about your mother but here's a plot twister, when you found out your mom was just playing your sister. That's where it began, the surprise itself, Why bother rapping, when in lawyering you can't defend yourself. Dr. Phil: Very impressive Sigmund Freud, but there's still one to go, He's the most insane fictional character out there, and it really does show. Now i'm not quite sure if you can define him, he hangs with some freaks in Arkham Asylum. But here he is The Clown Prince of Crime, Who came here to spit some dope rhymes. The Joker: HAHAHAHAHA! I'll sure be a talker! Tricks up my sleeve and the voice of Skywalker! I've got a Killer Joke ready for this bearded sucker, So Dope, that I gave Heath Ledger an Oscar! Analyze this psycho, and you'll be in for a spin, don't believe me, just ask Harley Quinn. Like Robin, I'll bring my crowbar on your behalf, and beat you senselessly for I got the last laugh! Sigmund Freud: You seem to have a Red Hood for a while til those chemicals came in and gave you a smile 75 Years of this? You got to be kidding me! At least Bane had his chance in Gotham City. You had Batman come along and ruin your crimes, then your own son, gave you the punchline. Laughing gas won't affect me, I'm finished with you! Now Dr. Phil, I demand that we get a round 2! Dr. Phil: Well it seems Mr. Freud, that you passed with flying colors, but round 2 against me? Ha! Your loss will be another. I'l finish you off......As I drop the mic, see? You'll be running faster then your family with the nazis! You hang with some geeks at the IPA You failing this fight will just make my day. Like Ryan, the audience will cheer when I kick you out for i'm the best psychologist no doubt! Sigmund Freud: I went through an actress, a criminal, and a clown But your raps are the reason why you let me down. I'm the father of psychoanalysis, the one who supplies it, rewrite that in your book, sure no one will buy it. Dr. Oz can make a better show than you! I even bet he's pretty good at psychology too! Sorry Phil, but you know that's show biz, seriously, you should know that by now, you got served by the wiz! Trivia *This is the first Dragon Rap Battle Finale *Dragonsblood23 cameos as a DJ ** This is the first cameo from a user * This Battle has the second most Beats containing 5 ** The Beginning Beat is Heavy Metal Rap Beat Instrumental which is found here ** Lohan's Beat is No Way Out - Hard Old School Hip Hop Instrumental which is found here ** Bundy's Beat is Hip Hop Sad Piano Rap Beat - The Story Of Us (ft. Life And Death) which is found here ** Joker's Beat is Sick Rap Beat Hip Hop Instrumental - The Clown (Produced by Nemesis) which is found here ** The Final Beat is Acoustic Guitar Beat "I Wouldn't Mind" /Free Rap Instrumental/ which is found here * Many Rapper Cameos appear on The Dr. Phil Show Set which includes ** Link ** Brett Favre ** Professor X ** Wonder Woman ** Steve Burns ** Davy Jones (Monkees) ** Jim Henson ** Ötzi The Iceman ** Gordon Gekko * There were some mispelling with Lawying (Laying) and Passed (Past) Category:Season 1 Category:Dragon Rap Battles Category:Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil